Renji Higashi
Appearance Renji is, perhaps a bit tall, or taller than the average. Other than that, there is little that particularly stands out about him. Besides his usual choice of attire that is. He has light brown and spiky hair and relatively pale skin. Blue eye color is something people may notice as well, but not very special. He much prefers wearing clothing he chooses, and that would be stuff that doesn´t hinder his movement. Short sleeves and wide pants are preferred. He also has a complete hate against sandals and would never be seen wearing them. Personality He is a type of person that is very hard to get up on his feet, which some would even call lazy, but once he is on his feet it is near impossible to stop him. He has a lot of momentum, even in his personality. Making him a bit slow to adapt to different situations, or conversing to different people. If given the chance to adapt though, he adapts well. This is also reflected in the way he handles life. He may be slow to start something, but he doesn’t stop until it is perfect, or perfect enough for his eyes. He will also gladly start things over and over multiple times until that goal is reached. Though beyond all that it can be seen that his main focus is on himself. He has spent little time training to be a leader or somebody people gladly look up to, but instead worked to make himself much better, much stronger and faster, hoping that one day it may carry the same result. Background Renji was neither the first not the last son of his family. Stuck in the middle he missed out on the experiences his older brother made, and on the attention his younger brother got. This forced this personality upon him where for the most part he felt like what he did was pointless so he did nothing. But when he finally saw that people were actually caring, he went on like crazy. It was just this personality that caused him so much trouble in the early years. To those who didn’t know that he needed time to start, he was just a lazy child. Those few who had the patience with him were well rewarded though. He rose up from class to class always showing top performance towards the end, but always weak at the start. He ended up in mediocrity again. Though with just a little motivation and time, those who know him are sure he can achieve greatness. Combat Style Renji is a mobile and smart fighter. Where he sees a chance he strikes, but he rarely oversteps. Before all, when he is unsure of an opponent’s strength, he tries to poke out reactions. With enemies where he is sure his stamina is higher, he will keep them moving until they begin making mistakes due to exhaustion. This is where he strikes. At times where he sees he has no chance, he would rather retreat and live to return stronger one day. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Steel Wakizashi: A short sword made out of steel with nothing extraordinary about it.